Regels
thumb|Building from scratch... Hier volgen een aantal regels met betrekking tot het aanmaken van een artikel: Keuze van een onderwerp * Als je een artikel wilt aanmaken, kijk dan eerst of het onderwerp niet onder een andere naam al een pagina heeft. * Gebruik bij de naam van een artikel een naam die zo compleet mogelijk is, met gebruik van de orginele engelse termen, bijvoorbeeld: Galactic Empire, en dus niet Empire of Keizerrijk. * Maak geen artikel aan over Fanon onderwerpen, alleen Canon is toegestaan. Als je niet zeker weet of een onderwerp fanon of canon is, kijk dan op The Whiphid Domain voor onderwerpen uit de films, op CUSWE voor alle onderwerpen of neem contact op met Sompeetalay of Wild Whiphid * Aangezien Yodapedia nog in de kinderschoenen staat, geven we de voorrang aan entries die te maken hebben met de films en of de spin-offs (Droids, Ewok films, Ewok cartoons, Star Tours, Holiday Special en Clone Wars Animated). Maken van een artikel * Een onderwerp is bij voorkeur in verleden tijd, dus maak gebruik van was/waren in plaats van is/zijn. * Maak waar mogelijk gebruik van Sjablonen, zie later deze pagina. * Gebruik waar mogelijk links naar andere artikelen door woorden tussen blokhaken te zetten. Bijvoorbeeld: Jar Jar Binks was een Gungan van Naboo * Kopieer niet zomaar van Wookieepedia. Blindelings kopiëren is niet toegestaan en bovendien kan Wookieepedia ook fouten bevatten. Je kan dezelfde inhoud op een andere manier samenvatten en checken. Gebruik van Sjablonen * Er zijn diverse standaard sjablonen, die makkelijk te gebruiken zijn door de bijbehorende parameters te kopieren en te plakken in het artikel. * Vul zo veel mogelijk parameters in om een zo volledig mogelijk te zijn. * Bij invullen van meerdere termen, gebruik een komma om de woorden te scheiden, dus geen en of &. * Parameters die je niet invult, kun je gewoon laten staan, deze komen niet in de uiteindelijke tabel terecht, en kunnen later ingevuld worden. * Gebruik bij een afbeelding de toevoeging |250px om het formaat aan te passen. * Voor verschillende onderwerpen zijn verschillende sjablonen: Verschijningen * Hier staan de films, spin-offs (en eventueel leesboeken) waarin het besproken onderwerp voorkomt op chronologische volgorde. Bijvoorbeeld: **Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones **Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron * Maak een bronnenlijst, waarin je links kan gebruiken om naar een pagina van een bron te verwijzen. Bijvoorbeeld: **The Wildlife of Star Wars **De Officiële Fact Files Categorie * Verwijs naar categorieën onder aan de pagina. * Wanneer je een sjabloon gebruikt, komt autmatisch al een link naar de betreffende categorie, zoals Droids of Species. * Wanneer je wilt verwijzen naar een categorie waarin alle individuen van een species, affiliatie of beroep staan, is de categorienaam een meervoudsvorm. Bijvoorbeeld: Gungans, Bounty Hunters. * Wanneer je wilt verwijzen naar een categorie waarin alle individuen van een planeet staat, is de categorienaam een meervoudsvorm van de inwonersaanduiding. Bijvoorbeeld: Tatooinians, Coruscanti. * Wannner je wilt verwijzen naar een categorie waarin locaties en gebeurtenissen op een bepaalde planeet staan, is de categorienaam de naam van de planeet. Bijvoorbeeld Naboo, Tatooine. Nog enkele opmerkingen * Naam en rang worden meestal gescheiden, bijvoorbeeld Captain Raymus Antilles * Tijden gaan in jaren voor (BBY) en na (ABY) Battle of Yavin, en de datum gaat onder een link, bijvoorbeeld 4 ABY * Wookieepedia is géén bron! Gebruik steeds officieel materiaal om je bronnen aan te duiden.